dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
True Fear
Nate and Nicki want to prove who is scared, so the two and their other friends walk into an old house, which may be haunted. Characters *Nate *Nicki *Jade *Don *Hope *Jones Transcript (The group is walking with Nate and Nicki arguing) Jade: Okay, what are you two arguing about this time? Nicki: He kept shooting me with GOD DAMN NERF GUNS. I don't even know why. Nate: You deserved it, that's why. Jade: Maybe Nate, you want to see if Nicki is scared of something Nicki: The only thing I'm scared of is that one day his spiky hair comes to life and eats us all. Nate: Pff, yeah sure. I bet your scared of multiple things, Like spiders or bats or whatever. Nicki: I don't mind either. Sure I'd be scared in real danger but this is different. Nate: Whatever. You can't prove anything. Jade: Are you scared of anything Nate? Nate: Not really, other than real danger and one other thi-- Hope: (Interrupting him) That would be me. Nicki: Your scared of your little sister and you mock me? Nate: Mostly everyone is afraid of her! Besides I'm not terrified, she's just intimidating is all. Jade: I should've expected you to be afraid of Hope, I mean, have you seen her at the gym? Nate: Gym? You should see her when she's really pissed of. And I don't mean annoyed, I mean REALLY pissed. Jade: I can imagine that. (They all suddenly see an abandoned house) Nate: What are we doing here? Nicki: Why Nate? Did you wet yourself? Nate: Shut up! But seriously why are we here? Jade: I don't know, Don wanted to go for a walk, and now we found this old house. Nate: Why does she always attract creepy shit. (Turns to Don who has a pissed expression.) Uh no offence? Don: Yeah SOME TAKEN. Jade: Wait, are you scared of anything creepy Nate? Nate: No! If I was scared of creepy things I would be terrified of Nicki. Nicki: (Glares at Nate) I bet you are scared. Nate: Pff sure I am. I bet YOUR scared and trying to turn it on me! Nicki: I am not. To settle this, why don't we go in and whoever get's scared first loses. Nate: Ok, sure why not. (To everyone else) You guys coming? Jade: Sure, sounds like fun. Hope: (Runs in) HURRY UP YOU PUSSIES! Jade: (Grabs Don's hand) Alright, let's go. Don: (Sarcastic tone) Yay. (Everyone heads inside where it's dark and there are webs everywhere) Jade: This place looks old as shit. Hope: Eh who cares it looks cool this way! (They start walking through the dark living room) Nate: You scared yet Nicki? Nicki: Please, this isn't anything. (Suddenly, they start to hear quiet whispers) Hope: Okay, who's doin' that shit, it's annoying as hell. (The whispers start to surround Hope and distract her, as the group keeps walking ahead of her) Hope: (covers her ears) Shut up! (Suddenly, Hope gets her hair pulled up to the ceiling by something unknown, and her mouth is covered, as the group can't hear and keeps walking out of the living room) Nate: Um.. Where did Hope go? Don: (shrugs) She was with us... Jade: She probably thought this was too boring and must of left, let's keep going. (The group start walking up the stairs) Nicki: Great more walking. Say Nate are you any sc- Nate: No. But you probably are. Don: I'm scared that you two won't ever SHUT UP! (Don suddenly gets a foot stuck in a hole on one of the stair cases) Don: Shit! I'm stuck! (struggles to get her foot out) Little help please? (They group ignores her, as all Don sees is darkness) Don: Guys! HELLO!? (Don hears the whispers again and feels a tug on her foot in the hole) Don: AH! G-GUYS! HELP!!! (Her foot sinks more into the hole and she struggles to get up) Don: FUCK! HELP! (She gets pulled into the hole completely as she screamed loudly) (The group turns around and goes back down the stair case) Jade: Seems like there's nothing up here. Nate: Did anyone else hear that scream earlier? Nicki: Your probably just scared so your brain made it up. Nate: I'm NOT scared! (They see the Hole Don fell in and scratch marks that lead to the hole) Jade: Well that's not normal. Nate: I got a bad feeling... Nicki: Fear. It's called fear. Jade: I'm gonna go see if Don's okay downstairs, why don't you two continue upstairs, I think their may be an attic up there. Nicki: No! I don't wanna be stuck with that! Jade: I thought you said you weren't scared Nicki? Nicki: I'm not but I still don't want to be left alone with this fucktard! Nate: Oh look, we finally agree on something. Jade: Just deal with it. (Jade walks downstairs, as Nate and Nicki continue back upstairs) Nicki: Uh I'm stuck with an idiot. Nate: Welcome to the fucking club. Keep walking, I just wanna get out. Nicki: Why? Scared? Nate: Shut the fuck up already. Annoying shit. (Suddenly, they both hear a loud bang behind them) Nicki: What was that? Nate: I'll go look.. Nicki: But-- Nate: I'm going to look damn it. (Nate goes to see what the sound was) Hello? Jade? Don? (Gulps) Was that you two? (Suddenly Nate gets tackled by something unknown, as it's too dark for him or Nicki to see) Nate: AH! What the fuck!? (Nicki rushes to Nate to see what's going on) Nicki: What's going on!? (Nate is tackled to the ground with only his right arm reaching out to Nicki) Nicki: (Gasps) Uh.. (Grabs his arm and struggles to pull him up) Eat a salad fat ass.. (Nate starts getting pulled by the unknown being to the other side) Nicki: Hey! (grabs Nate and starts to pull) Come on! Help me out here jackass, can't you do something! Nate: Kinda BUSY! (Nate struggles to hold onto Nicki's hand) Nicki: Hold on damn it! Nate: I'm trying! Nicki: Try HARDER! (The whispers start to surround them saying "This is true fear") Nate: D- do you hear that? (Nicki Nods nervously as something unknown starts to tickle Nate's right arm) Nate: AH SHIT! Wh- what is that!? (Nate's body begins to shake even more from the tickling) Nicki: Wh-what's going on? Nate: I- I don't know! (The whispers begin to say "Only one of you, will live, if you show, true fear") Nate: Well, I'm fucking terrified, CAN I LIVE!? (The Whispers say "It's too late for you, all you can do now is just be taken by the unknown") Nate: THEN WHY DID YOU SAY ONE OF US COULD LIVE? Nicki: Yelling won't SOLVE ANYTHING! (Nate is being pulled even more, as he starts to lose his grip more on Nicki's hand) Nicki: HOLD ON DAMN IT! Nate: There's no point in BOTH of us dying! (Lets go of her hand and gets pulled in) (Nicki looks shocked and gets up) Nicki: What- what just happened? (Soon, Nicki feels the darkness creep up to her feet) Nicki: (screams) LET GO! LET GO DAMN IT! (Nicki begins backing up slowly until she hits a wall behind her) Nicki: Ouch... I gotta get out of here! It's fucking horrifying! I'M GONNA DIE HERE! (The Whispers say "Are you scared?") Nicki: What kinda- YES! I AM! I'M FUCKING HORRIFIED, YOU HAPPY? JUST LET ME GO HOME! (The whispers stop, the lights go on, and Jones comes out laughing with everyone else) Jones: I got ya! (Laughs) Nicki: Wha- WHAT!? (Pissed off) WAS THIS A GAME TO YOU DAMN IT! Jones: Yep! Me and Jade planned it out, and then as we grabbed everyone else, we got them in on the joke too. Nicki: But- You can't-- I... WHY!? Jade: We wanted to see who would survive this kind of situation, you or Nate, and it looks like your the winner. Nate: ONLY CUZ I LET HER! Jones: Why did you let her Nate? Jade: Because he doesn't hate Nicki completely. Nate: (glares at Jade) Shut up. Shut the fuck up. Jones: (To Everyone Else) Are the rest of you okay? Hope: Yeah, that shit was fun. Don: I'm fine. Jones: Good let's get the fuck out of here, this place is creepy as shit! The End Category:Episodes